Past Converstations
by LostLyra
Summary: After the events of Trenzalor the Doctor and Vastra talk about the past, future and present, and come to some realisations about themselves and their companions. Victorian Lesbian, and Whouffle


Hope you enjoy this, the companion fic involving Jenny and Clara is on the way.

* * *

"So how is she?" the time lord didn't look up at his visitor as she stood in the doorway to the thrumming console room. He could feel the exhaustion from the reptile from where she stood, and his unanswered question hung, swinging in the air like an empty noose. "Ah that good I see," he commented on the silence, hoping to bring some type of conversation to light to break the awkward atmosphere. "I was thinking, there's a lovely little planet, far reaches the next solar-system over, we could-"

"No," the answer was quick and short.

"Oh," the man controlling the time machine replied. "Oh, that's never a good thing," he rubbed his hands together (a somewhat anxiously frustrating tick that this body had developed), and stood back, rocking on his heels. "So what do you want to do?"

"How's Clara?" the question came with no answer, her well-spoken English burr rolling from her foreign tongue.

"She's fine, good ol' Clara, always gonna be fine," the alien grinned at the woman, his teeth glinting in the light. "I mean there's going to be a bit of work, but,"

"How are you?" the question was short and abrupt, her tone quick and quipped.

"I'm fine," the floppy-haired man grinned, almost viscously, his too-white teeth glowing in the soft light of the console room.

"Doctor," there was no question, no statement, only a name which prompted the man to look up sharply, his fringe bobbing with the movement.

"I," he paused, raking a hand through his unkempt hair. "I'm okay, Vastra, just leave it at that," he glanced up at her, meeting her eyes for the first time, and for the first time he could see how truly distraught and exhausted the Silurian was. Her normal emerald-green scales were a sickly shade of yellow, the scales surrounding her eyes looked swollen and puffy – almost like she had been crying. "You're not okay," he paused, looking at her with those deep, immersible, timeless, brown eyes. "Are you?"

The lizard huffed in annoyance, and turned away from her friend, rubbing furiously at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's okay to cry," the time lord placed a hand on his dear friend's shoulder, resting it against the cool scales lightly, and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know," he drew her into his strong arms as the Silurian finally regressed into his welcoming embrace, her body shaking with silent purring moans. Tenderly the Doctor ran a hand down and across her back, rubbing the smooth scales under the night-shirt gently with long soothing fingers. He rocked her back and forth as she dug her nails hard into his shirt. "It's okay to cry, you don't have to always be strong," he soothed, cupping the back of her neck with his other hand and rubbing a spot underneath the start of her central crest. "Shhh," he hummed an old timeless tune to sooth the grieving warrior. There was no reply from the Silurian, and he looked down, surprise lighting his features as he saw that she had drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Shaking his head sadly he lifted up the reptile, and staggered over with her to the captain's chair that stood faithfully to the side of the console. Lying her down he shrugged off his coat and draped it around her form, tucking it in underneath her to keep in the warmth the Time Lord leaned backwards, brushing a soft hand across her cooled forehead.

* * *

Vastra woke in the dimly lit console room. She frowned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wondering how long she'd slept. Standing she stretched out her back, wincing as it popped with the stiffness that came from stressful dealings and old age. There was a clink, and a _thump_ and she couldn't help but smile as she heard the Doctor's voice, cursing his own ineptitude. Traipsing down the stairs she saw him sitting on a makeshift hammock as his face was buried in the under wires of the TARDIS console. There was a pot of tea with two cups, and to her surprise a plate littered with cakes, and fish fingers and custard to the side.

"Oh Vastra, take a seat, thought we could talk," his voice was muffled by the interior of his ship. "Since you obliviously wanted to ask about my feelings of Trenzalor. The TARDIS has some tea ready for you the fish fingers are mine,"

Vastra didn't say anything, but the rumble of her stomach made it clear that she was indeed hungry. Sitting on a plush armchair that had materialised itself from nowhere she poured the tea, pleasantly surprise to feel that it was still warm. Picking up a scone she took a bite, mentally sighing as the food made its way down her throat.

"So," the Doctor started, "You wanna talk?" he moved from the underbelly of the TARDIS and sat, swinging his legs to and fro like a small child, for some reason the gesture made a smile creep its way onto her mouth. "At least you're smiling," the Doctor grinned, picking up his own cup.

"Only because you act like such a child to hide your inner pain," the words came out harsher then she had intended and the Doctor's face fell. "Doctor-"

"Don't," the man ran a hand through his hair and swung on his custom made hammock. "I suppose you're right, but I'm around a thousand years old, it gets a bit boring sometimes,"

Vastra sighed, sipping at her tea as he sat there, the reveal of his age making his young face look far older than it should have done. "So what about Clara now?" she questioned, watching the lines in his face crease and change as he thought.

"I don't know," he placed the cup down and rubbed his hands together. "I've never," he sighed, swinging on his hammock. "Well apart from Rose, no one's ever done anything like this before, I guess, I,"

"Who was Rose?"

"Just a girl," a smile formed across his lips, and Vastra recognised it immediately, it was an endearing smile, one that showed he'd been truly in love. "I well, met her in London, we travelled for a good few years,"

"You were in love?"

The look he gave her was enough to answer her question. "Very much so," he smiled again. "I blew up a sun for her, just so I could say goodbye," he shook his head. "I wonder how she's doing now,"

"We could-"

"Parallel universes, they're not accessible to us any more considering there are no Time Lords left to help control the boundaries."

"Sorry,"

He shrugged. "I ended up duplicating myself and she got the regeneration of me when we were truly happy, I wondering how that ended up. I hope they had a family,"

"Do you every think of having a family again old friend?" Vastra smiled, bringing up another cake she hadn't even realised she'd picked up.

"Pffft, no," the Doctor snorted decisively.

"Not even with your dear Clara?" the effect was instantaneous. The Doctor had risen so fast that he cracked his head on the underside of his machine. He yelled in shock and surprise, clutching at his hair and pointing dramatically at Vastra.

"You totally planned that," he gasped, wincing as he brushed his hand over the back of his head. "You little," he winced. "_Dalek_!"

The insult was so petty and so childish that Vastra couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh at the other alien's misfortune. "So you have thought about it?"

"I bet you have thought about it with Jenny!" the Doctor counteracted, thrusting his chin out in defence and adding a glower.

"She is my wife. Of course I have thought about it, if it was at all possible," she sighed, and smiled across at the Doctor who was now standing with is arms crossed over his chest and was, by any definition of the word, sulking.

"Well?"

"I rather do like the idea of hatchlings running about the place, but I have to say, it is rather difficult seeing as both of us are _women_. You and Clara on the other hand-"

"STOP!" the Doctor cried his voice high and agitated, and he collapsed back down onto his hammock, still glowering at Vastra, who was giving him a tight lipped smirk.

"I think ye doth protest to much," Vastra clucked. "I suppose you would want-"

"Fine," the Doctor huffed, glowering at her. "I have to say, ever since Rose, and I mean River to an extent, Clara is the only companion that I have ever thought of..." he trailed off and bit his lip.

"A more than romantic attachment?"

"Yes I suppose," he sighed and raked his hands through his hair. "I still can't let go of Rose," he bit his lip. "And letting go of River is just too fresh," his eyes met hers.

Reaching over the Silurian tenderly patted his knee. "Clara will understand. She threw herself into your time stream. She cares about you dearly,"

"That's why I cannot grow attached to her," he rubbed his hands on his trousers nervously. "I cannot lose someone again. You know what that feels like,"

Vastra's face darkened, and she scowled. "I never want to feel like I'm losing her again. I just can't stand the pain,"

There was silence between them, broken only by the humming of the TARDIS as it travelled safe and tucked away in the time vortex.

"Don't keep her under lock and key," the Doctor started, breaking the pleasant silence. "That's the worst thing that you can do to a human when they've undergone such trauma,"

"I want to keep her safe," Vastra's gloveless hand clenched so tight that her claws dug into her scales.

"I know," the Doctor soothed, but the most important thing that you can do now? Is keep her close and comforted, dying twice cannot be something that's taken lightly,"

Vastra snorted. "And what? Let her roam the streets with me, when there's every possibility that she might be attacked?"

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his jaw. "What I've learned from being with humans, they're a resilient bunch, nothing much will stop them, even when they are down on their knees and losing a war. They will still rise and fight to the bitter end. Jenny will do that as well,"

"So will Clara," Vastra added, and the two aliens were brought to silent understanding. Suddenly they heard two pairs of footsteps in the hall, and two laughing voices.

"I'm telling you, it's the funniest thing he ever did!" it was Clara's surprisingly upbeat tone. "We gone to this water planet, and it was acceptable to swim naked, and me being me wanted to skinny dip. The Doctor goes bright red, as I get into the water," there was a poorly held in giggle from Jenny, "And he's getting these _looks_ from the locals, cause wearing clothes out there is like a _crime_ or something. So he collapses under the peer pressure -" Vastra glanced over at the Doctor who had his face once again buried into the inside of the TARDIS console. "And as he's stripping he falls out of balance and goes crashing into this naked rich lady, his head, was right in-between her chest. I've never seen him so embarrassed!"

There was laughter, and Vastra smiled as she heard the tinkling laugh of her wife, it brought hope and comfort to her soul to see that her beloveds spirits' were finally lifting. Glancing over to the Doctor she was surprised to see that he had moved from where he was seated under the console and was making his way up the TARDIS steps.

"Right!" he called, "Axious Four, best full English breakfast you've ever tasted, the market's good there as well,"

Sighing and shaking her head Vastra stood, easing the stiffness from her back and followed her friend up the stairs. She made her way immediately to her wife, who was leaning back against one of the rails and dressed in a fitted pair of jeans and a chamois jacket. As soon as Jenny saw her wife she smiled, moving over so the Silurian could join her on the rails. Noticing the Doctor was talking animatedly to Clara and Strax about their next destination Vastra leaned in slipping a arm around the small of her wife's back, and allowing her to lean in close, delighted when Jenny rested her head on the crook of her shoulder.

"Are you alright dear?" Vastra murmured, ghosting a kiss across the younger woman's brow.

Jenny hummed in agreement, letting herself be fully supported by her lover. "I will be," she sighed resting her head against Vastra's cheek. "You didn't come to bed last nigh', I couldn't sleep,"

"Sorry my love," Vastra replied, pressing a kiss to the side of her wife's forehead. "I couldn't sleep either, the Doctor and I talked,"

"Ah," Jenny turned to fully face her wife, so she was cocooned in Vastra's strong arms, and leaned up to kiss her fully, enjoying the feel of her wife's soft cool lips on hers. She felt Vastra's hands come to cradle her head and thread her fingers through her loose hair, and she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck.

"So it is a snog box!" Clara's teasing voice broke them from their revere before they could get too intense on the side of the TARDIS. Suddenly remembering where they were Jenny pulled back and turned, realising that there were three pointed looks going their way, and she couldn't help but feel a blush rise up through her neck. She felt a chuckle from behind her and was surprised to find her wife's arms wrap securely around her middle.

Odd Vastra wasn't normally this physically attentive when they were with friends. Shrugging the thought away Jenny decided to roll with the increased attention – it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying it.

"So where are we goin' then?"

"Axious Four," the Doctor declared, spinning dramatically and throwing his hands down on the console. "Come on Jenny, separate from your wife for a second, I'll teach you how to drive her!"

Surprised from the offer Jenny eased her way out of Vastra's arms and went to stand next to the time lord. Vastra watched with a small smile across her face. The Doctor was right humans were, even though they were thought of being weaker than most other species, they were resilient, determined and clever, right down to the bone.

And her dear sweet wife was anything but.

* * *

Gah I hate that ending, but hopefully there was enough _stuff_ to ease that out! I really do like the chemistry with the 11th and Clara, and it's going to be weird, seeing how they deal with her and a elder Doctor, because on the last episode she did admit to having a crush on him, so I don't know where that will go! As always I'm loving my Victorian Lesbians, can't get enough of them really! So happy that they're going to be back for the first episode of the new series, which is starting in August! Can't come soon enough!

So hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you feel so inclined, especially in exam period, they really do make my day!

Ciao,

LostLyra.


End file.
